Never Ending Nightmares
by Twiggi828
Summary: Shay is living in her own nightmare. She is stuck in the School. One day, she escapes and befriends the Flock, but it comes with a huge price. Can they help her? Or is it hopeless? Will Shay ever see 'him' again? So many questions that fit into a single nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is a Maximum Ride fanfic. The Flock will come in a little bit later. Just FYI, all of the characters are OC's right now. Also, I don't own Maximum Ride, as awesome as that would be. Anyways, I hope you like it! Feel free to check out my other stories and give me a review. I always like to know what you're thinking! Thanks! :)**

No one gets it. No one understands. If the did, I wouldn't get put through this. Every day. For my entire life. They just run tests on me. They use me for experiments. To _them_, I'm just a thing. But to _us_, I'm a real person. With real feelings. And real thoughts.

So to us, the White Coats are complete idiots.

And by us, I mean the experiments. The test tube babies.

Who are currently living in dog crates.

Yeah. Dog crates.

Luckily, we bird kids get the Husky sized ones, unlike that poor fish guy who lives like a Chihuahua.

If you haven't noticed yet, the White Coats completely hate us.

So, a little bit of back story. I'm Shay. I've lived in the School my entire life. Therefore, I am not your normal 15 year old.

I have wings.

Go ahead. Read that again. Stare at those words in shock. But it's not going to change a thing, I can promise you that.

My wings are a light brown. They have black, white, and gold specks on them that add to their beauty. Overall, I love my wings. I give them an A+.

As for my life, well, it fails miserably. Believe me when I say my life sucks. I honestly wish things would turn up for me.

But that's obviously not going to happen, so.

And don't you call me Little Miss Negative. For one, I am not little. I am _extremely_ tall, thanks to my part avian DNA. And two, you should try living like me. You'd want to murder yourself within 5 minutes here.

I'm not kidding.

Oh crap. Here they come again.

Aw, shoot. Please skip my cage, please, please…

Have I ever mentioned my horrible luck?

The White Coats yank open my crate's door and roughly drag me out. I sadly glance at one of the cages next to mine before the nightmare starts again.

Told you so.

**So, what do you think? Sorry it's so short, but more is coming soon. Oh, and I couldn't figure out how to fit Shay's description into the story so I'm just going to tell you now. She has light brown hair that is beachy wavey and goes a few inches past her shoulders. She has green eyes. And she is a fighter, kinda like Max.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

I groan and stare through the openings in my cage. My forehead is still bleeding from where one of the White Coats hit me for being a "retarded little brat", insert a few cuss words.

I tear a piece of my hospital gown from one of the sleeves and press it to my gushing head, and to add to that, I have a massive headache.

Not long after that, his calm ocean blue eyes are staring at me from his crate. He wiggles his eyebrows, wondering if I am okay or not.

I weakly shake my head. Darren just heavily sighs. He wants me to be okay. He always does. That's just the way Darren is. He wants everybody to be happy. Especially me. And the feeling is mutual. I mean, after all, we are best friends.

I attempt to get comfortable, which doesn't really happen, and shift to where I can look at Darren. Finally, I am at peace.

Soon, a clumsy White Coat comes along with and IV drip. I'm expecting him to take it to a surgery room, but instead, he stops in front of Darren's cage.

_No_, is all I can think. The cage door creaks open.

Crap.

"Come here," the White Coat orders Darren. "I need your arm."

I catch a glimpse of Darren's shiny dark brown wings as he slowly shoves his arm towards the big needle. I see him wince as the White Coat (who I have a sudden urge to rip his head off) plunges the needle into an artery.

I wince too. I hate to see Darren like this. It just kills me.

The White Coat pushes the cage door closed and props the IV drip against the wall.

I frantically look at Darren. What is in the IV?

Well, excuse me for freaking out.

Darren's eyes droop as he fights sleep. I nod to let him know that it's okay if he drifts off.

He blinks once, twice, and he's out like a light.

**Once again, I apologize for it being super short. But if you think about it, James Patterson writes the Maximum Ride with 2 page long chapters, so it's kinda ironic that my chapters are short. Therefore, I'm hoping to get at least 50 chapters. We'll see how things go. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**BEHOLD! CHAPTER 3! **

I continue to watch Darren even though he's asleep.

Its night and only a few White Coats are still here. I rest my head against the back of my crate and sigh. Maybe I should go to sleep. I _am_ tired, after all. Darren can wake me when he gets up.

I close my eyes and am almost asleep when I hear my name.

"Psst. Shay," Darren is softly calling.

He's awake!

What? I'm really happy he's not dead.

"Darren!" I happily whisper back to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But I feel so…off. You know? Something's different." His eyes nervously glace at the stupid IV drip.

"Good different or bad different?"

He thinks before answering. "It's a…weird kid of different. Not good. But not bad either."

"Huh," is all I say.

Darren nods in agreement.

Suddenly, the lights flicker on, and we instantly shut up. I can hear heavy footsteps and horrible whistling.

Oh. So _that_ White Coat is back.

"'Ello thingies!" he cheerily greets us. Yeah. He called us 'thingies'.

He grabs Darren's IV drip, opens his cage door, and takes out the IV. Darren just groans.

Next, the idiot scientist opens my cage after shutting Darren's.

Oh no. Curse my luck.

He switches IV drips and gropes for my arm. Reluctantly, I let him stick me with the needle. Which really hurts, by the way.

"There ya go." The White Coat finally leaves and turns the lights back off.

"Relax, Darren commands me after seeing my worried face.

I grimly nod. Seriously, what is in this thing? I feel like a bull body slammed me!

I cram my eyes shut and, thankfully, escape my personal nightmare my drifting into a deep sleep.

**Yeah, I know it's really short. Sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I just got back from camping a few days ago (hoorayyyy for the outdoors!) and I wrote a few chapters. So here's the forth one. :)**

**Also, I realized that I never told you what kind of hair Darren has. XD It's brown and kind of curly.**

"Feel better?" Darren curiously glares at me.

I rub my eyes. Surprisingly, I feel great. Which is really saying something considering I live in the School.

"Yeah." I weakly smile.

"Good. Now if only we knew what's in those things…" Darren indicates the IVs.

"I don't know. And I have no idea how we can find out. Unless… No. Not possible," I conclude.

"What?"

"Well…" It really won't work, I'm sure of it. White Coats aren't that stupid.

"Tell me," Darren commands.

I groan. "Fine. Maybe we could trick one of those really stupid White Coats into telling us what's in the IVs."

Darren ponders in thought. "Okay," he finally says.

I blink. "Okay? Really?"

"Yeah. It's worth a try, right?"

"Suuuuure…"

We wait for a good victim to come along. After about ten minutes, one of the School's worst scientists strolls by our cages.

"Yo!" I call out to him. Normally, we stay extremely quiet when White Coats are around. But fortunately, our victim is the only one within hearing range of us.

He stumbles back and stares at the crates.

"Yo! Doofus!" I try again.

"Hello?" the dork's squeaky voice peeps. "Who's there?"

"Your mom," I sarcastically shoot back. I can see Darren silently shaking with laughter.

"Excuse me?" The White Coat shuffles closer.

"I'm kidding. Now tell me what's in the IVs." Straight to the point. I just hope it works.

Suddenly, a bald head pops right in front of my face. As you can imagine, it scares me, so I stifle a shriek.

"Oh," he says stupidly, "You want to know, do ya?"

"Duh," I humor him.

"Well, I think you and your friend," meaning Darren, "will thank us. Those IVs are giving you abilities beyond your imaginations." He suddenly seems to realize what he just told us. "Just don't let anyone know I told you that."

With that, the idiot White Coat rushes off, clearly embarrassed.

"Well." I drag out the word and face Darren as best as I can. "That was easy."

Darren just nods.

The White Coats words echo in my mind.

_Those IVs are giving you abilities beyond your imaginations._


	5. Chapter 5

**Epic chapter time! Yes, this one is epic. Just read it and see.**

"Shay," Darren urgently whispers my name.

"What?" I groan. I _had_ been sleeping

"I figured it out."

"Figured _what _out?"

"My ability. Like the White Coat said. With the IVs."

I stare at him. "Seriously? What is it?"?

Darren grins at me. "Watch."

He points his finger at a random chair on the other side of the room. Suddenly, the chair starts to teeter back and forth. It gains momentum, and begins to float an inch off the ground.

"Holy crap. Are you seriously doing that?!" I quietly shriek.

"Uh huh." Darren breaks his focus and looks at me with pure happiness. "You try."

"But I have no idea how to do anything," I whine.

"Just try. Focus on something."

I sigh and hone all my concentration on the chair. Nothing happens, so I raise my hand and turn my palm towards the target.

Instantly, a bolt of blue electricity strikes the chair. Smoke rises to the pale ceiling as it clanks to the floor.

"Whoa," I murmur.

"That's and understatement," Darren adds.

A couple alarmed White Coats bustle into the room, frantically looking around.

"Wait," Darren starts to say. "Shay, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Just…follow my lead."

With that, he levitates the chair again and sends it smashing into the confused scientists. Then, he sends it flying directly at me.

"Duck!" Darren forcefully commands me. I huddle in the back of my crate as the chair smashes into the cage door, forcing it open.

Wait. Did Darren just set me free?

I push a little on the door, and it swings open with ease. Reluctantly, I crawl out.

"I'm out!" I cry. I can't believe it. I'm free. I can leave this place.

"Darren!" I spin around to see him standing up next to me. I give him a huge bear hug.

"Run." He pushes me away.

I gap at him. "Wh-what?"

Then it clicks in my brain. "Run, Shay, run! White Coats are coming. I'll hold them off. Go!"

I shake my head. "No. Not without you."

Since Darren knows me so well, he knows that I won't take 'no' for an answer.

"Fine. Just go!" At that exact moment, a rush of White Coats burst into the room. I raise my hand toward the ceiling, shattering the lights with a bolt of energy. Then I blow a hole in the nearest wall as Darren whacks some men in the heads with our crates.

I dash through the hole into another lab. More White Coats become aware of the situation and come at us.

"Shay!" Darren yells from behind me. "Fly! Use your wings!"

I blast through one final wall and get blinded by a warm light.

Sun! We're outside! Whoa. Is that what trees really look like? Huh.

Darren's advice suddenly clicks in my head. I spread my wings and let my instincts kick in.

I clumsily circle around, just to get the hang of flying. That's when a pained cry brings my attention back to the ground.

I watch in horror as a White Coat sticks Darren with a tranquilizer dart. Then, tons of men are on him, pulling him back, restraining him.

I swoop down, trying to do something to get Darren free. But there's nothing I can do.

I let out a strangled scream. This can't be happening. We were so close…

Daren's eyes meet mine for one last second and his message is clear: leave me.

I shake my head. But Darren's eyes beg me to leave. To be safe.

Tears begin to well up in my eyes as Darren starts to disappear from my view. I shoot some lightning at the catastrophe, but it's useless. Daren is gone. I can't even bear to think about what they'll do to him.

In one last, desperate attempt, I choke out the three little words I've always wanted to tell Darren, "I love you."


End file.
